Their Last Trip
by Elephantom66
Summary: It's Sonic and his friend's take their last summer trip together as friends. They all go to Hawaii before they go to college. (A lot of people wanted me to make one more trip before Sonic and his friends go to College)
1. The Place

**Sonic's POV**

It's a wonderful summer day. The sun was out, the wind wasn't blowing and everything was perfect in life.

I was running around the block. I had nothing on mind at the moment. But then I stopped by a store to get some water. I was wearing my running outfit, and everyone stared at me. I was sweating a little, but I smelled so bad!

"No need for money." Said the cashier.

"Really? Thanks."

I walked out and drank some water. I drank half of it already though. I ran back to my house, and jumped in the shower. I knew I smelled really bad. I remember in high school Amy would always make me take a shower if she knew I had ran before I saw her.

I got out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around my waist, and looked in the mirror. My quills were getting long...A little too long. I'll get a hair cut later this week. I put some clothes on. I sat on my bed and played on my phone. I looked at my night stand, and I saw a picture of all my friends and I in Orlando...What a great time.

"That's it!" I said standing up.

I made a group message to all my friends. In a few minuets they were all at my house. Expect for Amy...She hadn't texted any of us back. All my friends were in the living room.

"Why are we here?" Blaze asked.

"Hang on, don't we have to wait for Amy?" Cream asked.

"Yes...And I'm going to go get her...Stay here." I said running out the door.

I ran to Amy's house...I think she was home alone this weekend, so that's why she hadn't texted back yet. I rang the door bell a couple of times but no one answer...I sighed and went to the side of Amy's house. I climbed a tree, and thank god her window was open! I climb in through the window.

"Fuck...She couldn't have closed it tighter..." I said falling on her floor.

I opened the window wide open, and flipped off the window. I walked out of Amy's room. I could hear the TV on, and I could Amy saying something. I sat on the stairway, and watched. She had something in her hand.

"Oh come on!" Amy yelled.

What was she yelling at? I bet it's some chick thing...Maybe a guy didn't pick the right girl.. I have no idea.

"Oh god! Don't you dare fall! I'm always at the goal!" Amy yelled.

Wait...Was Amy playing a video game? She never talked about it when I first met her, or ever during our high school days...I slowly walked down the stairs, and Amy was sitting on the couch. I stood behind her, but she didn't notice anything. I watched her play a game...It looked like a fighting game...Or racing game...No, it was a fighting game.

"You should have jumped from his punch." I said.

Amy screamed and fell off the couch. The TV screen said K.O. and Amy's player had died. Amy stood up and looked at her. She was breathing hard, and she was holding her chest.

"What the fuck, Sonic!? How did you get in here!?" Amy said freaking out.

"Your bedroom window was open."

"You could fit through that small crack...Wow."

"Yea...I had to push it all the way opened...Fucking window."

"What are you doing?" Amy asked hugging me.

"Didn't get my text?" I asked.

"I don't have my phone...It's charging."

"Well, everyone is at my house, and we need you."

"I can't leave. My parents aren't home."

"That's what I thought...But you're coming anyways.

Before Amy could talk, I bent down and grabbed Amy leg. Amy screamed, as I did this. I was holding, like I was holding a block of wood.

"Sonic! What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm taking you to my house."

I opened the front door, and shut it. We reached my house, and I opened my door.

"Hey Amy." Silver said eating.

"Where did you get that?" I asked setting Amy down.

"I went to McDonalds."

"Didn't you work there?" Shadow asked.

"Hey, this isn't what we're here for. Tails said.

Amy sat down next to Cream. All the girls sat together, and all the boys sat together. I stood in front of them.

"We need to take another trip together...Before college starts!" I announced.

Everyone started to talk at once. I calmed them down, and they all picked different placed.

"Paris!" Blaze said.

"Alaska!" Tikal said.

"What the fuck. Why that?" Knuckles asked.

"Alright! Every one just write the place down and place it in a hat." I said keeping everyone quite.

I got out some paper and gave everyone a piece. I even wrote down where I wanted to go. I used one of my dad's hat and we all put the pieces of paper in the hat.

"You know my bedroom window is wide open, and someone could steal my things right?" Amy asked.

"It'll just be a few seconds." Tikal said.

"No one tells what they put after we pick too." Knuckles said.

"Tails! Pick one." I said hanging the hat above Tails.

Tails reached his hand into the hat and picked. He opened the paper and smiled at it.

"What is it!?" The girls screamed.

"It's Hawaii!" Tails said waving the paper around.

Everyone screamed and hugged each other. I guess we'll never know who wrote down Hawaii.


	2. Surfboard

**Hey guys! Updating may be a little harder for me. I might be the Nation Honor Society, and if I do get in, I'm going to be study all day long and keeping my grades at an A or B... So I'll probably only be updating on the weekend, cause weekends are when I take a break from studying.  
>Enough talking, here's another chapter! <strong>

**Sonic's POV**

All my friends were at the airport. It was late at night too. The plane ride is about 8 hours long...Why not ride at night!? We could all sleep on the plane. We checked our bags, and headed for our gate. We an hour early, so we got some late night dinner.

"Alright, what time do you think we'll get there?" Jasmine asked.

"Early in the morning." Tails said.

"Remember the times are totally different." Blaze said.

"True..." Amy said.

Before anyone could say anything else, the speaker was starting to board gate 140. Wait...That's our gate! We all ran to our gate, paying for a food first. We made it just in time. All the couples sat next to each other. We were in very back though. Which was a good and bad thing.

"I love being in the back of the plane." I said to Amy.

"I don't...When we arrive in Hawaii it's gonna be forever till we get off the plane." Amy complained.

"At least no one can see us back here." I said kissing Amy on the neck.

She giggled, and pulled away. We smiled at each other, and I held her hand.

Finally, we were in the air. Everything was quite, which was nice. Amy fell asleep on my chest, and I had my arm wrapped around her. I looked out the window and thought for a moment. I turned back, and I could see all my friends. Tails and Cream were reading together. Knuckles and Tikal were busying making out. I pulled out my phone and recorded them for a few seconds.

"Best plane ride." I whispered.

I put my phone away, and looked over at the next seat. Silver and Blaze were watching a movie. Shadow and Jasmine were talking really quite. I bet they already miss their kids. My eyelids became really heavy though...I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Sonic...Baby wake up."<p>

I started to hear my name. I moved my head to one side.

"Sonic...Wake up."

"Amy...?" I called out with my eyes still shut.

Amy's voice seemed a little higher. I opened one eyes, and saw something white. Did she change clothes or something. I opened both my eyes, and Silver was right in my face.

"Shit, Silver!" I said standing up but then fell back down into my seat.

"Your seatbelt is still wrapped around your waist." Silver said pointing.

"What do you want?"

"We're here."

I looked out the window. Silver was right! Wait...

"Where's the sun?" I asked.

"It's like 2am right now."

I looked around the plane. Everyone was getting their bag. Amy smiled at me, and blew a kiss. He undid my seatbelt and got my things. I fist bump Silver, and he went over to Blaze. Finally, we got off the plane. It was totally dark outside! There wasn't really an airport too...There were only about 5 planes totally.

We got our bag and got into a car. We took two cars instead of one big one. Finally we got to our hotel. Felt like forever, but at least we got there save and sound. We got to the hotel and checked in. Each couple got their own hotel room. None of us were staying in the same room. Amy and I got to ours. I opened the door, and Amy burst through the door.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" Amy yelled running towards the bathroom.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I shut the door, and looked around the room. It was like living on my own with Amy...Kinda like an old married couple. I set our bags down at the door, and checked out our room. I looked at the clock and it was only 4am!

"Time different...It's gonna take me a while to get used to that." I said sitting on the bed.

I heard Amy come out the bathroom. I stood up, and she walked into the room. She was whipping her hands on her shirt, drying them off. She smiled at me, and looked around the room.

"This is really nice." Amy said focusing her eyes on me.

"I like it."

Amy got our bags, and we started to unpack. We got half of our things unpack. Amy sat on the bed, and took a break.

"I can already feel the heat." Amy said taking her shirt off.

Amy threw her shirt on the floor. She stood up and took off her pants. She jumped on the bed, and laid there, closing her eyes. I took off my shirt, and got in bed with Amy. The sheets from the bed were icy cold. It was perfect.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as I held her hand.

"Mmm?"

"What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know...We can check with everyone else later."

Amy and I fell asleep. The door was banging, and I woke up. I put my shirt back on, and left Amy. She was still asleep, though. So I covered her with the covers on the bed, just in case. I walked to the door, and opened it. It was Knuckles.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, it's 8am! What are we gonna do?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey, we should go to the beach!" Cream said opening her hotel room.

"Yea dude." Tails said behind Cream.

"Beach it is. Get ready everyone." I said closing the door.

Knuckles put his foot in the way of the door. I looked at him, and he winked at me. I grinned and knew what he was thinking. He moved his foot, and I ran into the door.

"Amy, wake up!" I yelled jumping on the bed.

Amy woke up, and looked at me.

"What!? You scared me!" Amy said holding her chest.

"We're going to the beach."

Amy gasped, and smiled. She ran to her bag, and got out of bathing suit. She took off her bra and underwear right in front me. I couldn't turn away, but she turned her back towards me. She put her bathing suit on, and then turned around facing me.

"What do you think?" Amy said posing.

"It's s-sexy..." I said stuttering.

Amy laughed, and went into the bathroom. She fixed her hair, and everything. She got us towels, while I put my bathing suit on. Water...Here we go again.

Soon everyone was ready. Tails looked up how far the beach was. We could walk there if we wanted too. So we did! It was only about a 10 minutes walk. We got the beach, and we set up our spot.

"Surfboards!" Shadow yelled see surfboards.

All the boys ran to get a surfboard. They all swam into the water with their boards, and waited to get a big wave.

"Why aren't you in there, Sonic?" Amy asked me.

"Water...I'm not ready for that kind of stuff yet." I said.

"Well, let's have fun in the water together."

I smiled as Amy dragged me in the water. The rest of the girls followed, and they all splashed water me. Amy jumped on me, but I swung her around, and she fell back into the water. Soon, the other boys caught a wave. Cream, Tikal, Blaze, and Jasmine all clapped for their boys. Amy and I watched. They were all good! Which was weird, since our state doesn't even have a beach. They all came back, and the girls got on their surfboard.

"You guys are great!" Blaze said kissing Silver.

Everyone kissed each other. Everyone tried surfing, expect for Amy and I.

We spent the whole day there. We walked back to our hotel, and everyone was really tired. We all order dinner, and we had enough time to take a shower. Amy turned on the bathroom light, and she looked in the mirror.

"God, I'm a mess with my hair." Amy said touching her hair.

"You look fine." I said starting the shower.

I made sure it was hot enough. We got in the shower together, still in our bathing suits. Amy washed her hair. Her back was turned towards, me, and this was my chance. I untied her bathing suit, and took her top of her bathing suit off.

"You naughty hedgehog." Amy said still washing her hair.

I smiled, and spun Amy around. Her hair was in her face. I moved her hair, and gently kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel Amy's hand on my waist. She pulled down my trucks, and kicked them out the shower.

"I think you're the naughty hedgehog." I said.

Amy winked at me. She took off her bottom and we were both naked. We didn't have sex though. We didn't bring any condoms...Damn, and we're in Hawaii too!


	3. Cave Time

**Amy's POV**

It's next day. I woke up before Sonic. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I got up and went to fix myself some coffee. I made some coffee, and went out of the hotel room. I knocked on Tails and Cream's hotel room. It was pretty early, so I don't think they will answer the door.

"Amy, are you the first one up?" Cream asked opening the door.

"Yea. Sonic is still asleep."

"Tails too."

Cream propped her door open, just like I did, as we talked for a while. We walked about today, and gossiped a little. We wouldn't be able to do this when we're all away in college. I'm gonna miss it...But I'm going to miss my girls more.

"I think Sonic planned something for today." I said drinking my coffee.

"Really? I heard Silver and Blaze talking about a cave or something." Cream said.

"Maybe it's a volcano." I said thinking about lava.

"What are you girls doing up?" Tikal asked propping her door open.

"We're just talking about today." Cream said.

"Good morning everyone." Jasmine said coming down the hall.

We all waved at her. She notice than none of the guys were up.

"Where's Blaze?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm coming...You were banging on my door." Blaze said walking up behind Jasmine.

I looked around. All the girls were up before the boys...Maybe this was a good thing.

"Let's go get breakfast." I said.

All the girls smiled. We all left a note for our boys. We went down to the lobby. We went into a room, and breakfast was already made. We got in line, and served ourselves. We found a table for all 5 of us. We talked about girls stuff.

"Before this trip, my period just ended, and I was like, yes!" Blaze said.

"Lucky. Mine is suppose to come tomorrow." Jasmine said.

"Hey, remember your period took a 9 months vacation." Tikal said to Jasmine.

We all laughed and talked about other stuff. We finished our breakfast, and took some food with us, for our boys. We each went back into our rooms. I walked into my hotel room, and Sonic was still asleep. I sighed and put his breakfast down on the counter. I walked into our room. I crawled into bed, and touched his arm.

"Sonic...Sonic, wake up." I whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm...Mom, it's summer." Sonic said moving his arm.

"Get the fuck up!" I said hitting Sonic with a pillow.

Sonic sat up, and looked around the room. He stared at me, and I smiled.

"Morning!" I said.

"Yea, right."

"Breakfast is on the counter."

Sonic ran to the counter, and looked at the food. He sat down at the table, and began to his breakfast. He moved his chair back, and padded his legs. I smiled and sat on his lap, while he ate.

"So, what we going to do today?" I asked.

"The boys and I planned a trip into a cave."

"So a hike?"

"Pretty much, yea. But I looked up some pictures, and it's really cool."

After the boys ate their breakfast, everyone got ready for the day. We drive to a cave entrance, and there is a tour guide waiting. He made sure we were all here, and we headed into the cave.

"As you can see, there is a lot of silver and gold down here." The tour guide said.

"I'm everywhere." Silver said.

We all laughed. Cream took a lot of pictures. We walked on and on. It was so much fun. The tour guide took a right turn, and we followed. There was sun light, and a bridge.

"This is our famous, cave poo." The tour guide said.

We walked onto the bridge, and there was pool of water. We walked across the bridge, and there was a place were you could sit down and look at the view. The sun light hitting the water, made everything so much better. We were still inside the cave, though.

I looked up, and the top of the cave was gone. It warmed the water, just like a hot tub.

"You may jump down and swim in the pool if you like." The tour guide said.

"Really!?" Shadow said looking over the cliff.

"Yep. I have to tour other people now. Feel free to stay as long as you want."

With that the tour guide left. We all looked over the cliff, and it would be nice to jump in. There was place to set your clothes down. I turned around, and saw Blaze undressing.

"You're not really going to jump, are you?" I asked making everyone turn towards Blaze.

"When else are you going to do this in your life?"

Blaze was in her bra and underwear. Silver loved this sight. She ran and jumped off the cliff. She did a few flips and fell into the water. She came, and yelled.

"You have to get it!" Blaze yelled kicking her feet in the water.

"Out of the way, bitches!" Shadow said jumping off the cliff.

Everyone one undressing. I wasn't sure about this. I turned around and everyone else was taking off their clothes. Tikal jumped next, and spun around before she hit the water.

"I'm next." Sonic said.

"What!?" I said.

Sonic ran and jumped off the cliff. He floated back to the top, and Shadow grabbed his before Sonic could freak out. I was so worried for Sonic, since he still wasn't used to water. Silver went next. He flew to the middle, and dropped down.

"I have to brave." Cream said.

Cream jumped down, and screamed as she went down. Tails went after her, screaming along the way. I turned around, and there was Knuckles.

"Come on, Amy." Knuckles said before jumping off the cliff.

I looked down, and Knuckle just hit the water. He made a big splash, mostly being since he's full of muscles. Everyone looked up and saw me. I still had my clothes on.

"Come on, Amy!" Cream said. "If I can do it, you can do it!"

I walked away from the cliff. My friends couldn't see me anymore. I couldn't jump off that thing. Maybe I could, but what if I hit something on the way down. Wait, I took off my shirt and shorts now. Oh great, no turning back now.

"Where is she?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"I'll go get her." Sonic said.

I ran off the cliff. I hit the water, and it was warm water. I swam up, and got air. Everyone clapped, and we hung out until the day ended.

After we left the cave, our clothes were wet. We got into a our different hotel rooms, and took a shower. Sonic and I took one together.

"I'm surprise you did that, Sonic." I said washing my hair.

"Yea, me too."

After we were done, I wrapped a towel around me. I sat on the bed, drying off. Sonic already dried off and had his clothes back on, and he stood in the door way of the bathroom. He smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It seemed liked you didn't want to jump off that cliff." Sonic said sitting next to me.

"I didn't...I was really scared."

"You got over it though."

"True, but I thought one of us would hit our heads on something."

"That was never going to happen. Beside, it was fun, right?" Sonic said holding my hand.

"It was really fun. Just that drop though, I couldn't feel my body after that."

Sonic grinned, and it looked like he got an idea.

"You can't feel your body?" Sonic asked.

"No, I'm still trying to recover, but I'm better."

"Let me fix that, then."

"How are you going to fix it?"

Sonic kissed me, and ripped my towel away. He pushed me on my back, and got on top of me. He took off his shirt, and started to kiss my neck. I started to moan, but then pushed him away.

"We can't have sex." I said.

"I know...Just relax."

I started to relax, as he kissed his way down my body. His hands went up and down my sides. He kissed my stomach, and I giggled a little. I bent my legs, and Sonic spread them wide...Oh, I knew what he was going to do now!

I felt his tonged his my girlish part. I gasped at this feeling. It's been forever since he's done that. I grabbed his quills, and my head went back.

"Ah, Sonic!" I screamed.

I felt myself get really wet down there. I couldn't help but scream. Sonic licked his pointer finger, and thrust into me. I moaned and spread my legs even further. Sonic trust his finger in and out, as well as eat me out. Who knew we would be doing!? He thrust faster and harder. God, I wanted him so bad, but we didn't have any condoms.

"Mmmm, Amy...You taste...So good."

I could feel my body now. I began to shake a little. My climax was coming.

"I can see someone is close." Sonic said.

He put two fingers in me, and thrust harder, faster, and deeper for me. I was screaming my head off now.

**Bang Bang!**

"Yo, Sonic! Keep it down with your lady!" Knuckles yelled banging on our door

Sonic stopped what he was doing, and we started laughing. After Knuckles left, Sonic didn't stop. I tried not to scream, but it didn't really work. I hit my climax, and Sonic handed me my clothes. He put his shirt back on, and I sat on his lap.

"Can you feel your body now?" Sonic asked.

"Mmm, yea. Thank you." I said kissing Sonic.

"Anything for my girl."

We kissed each other, and order dinner.

**Hoped you guys liked that chapter! I got this idea from "Escape Club". They went into a cave, and there was a pool off water and they got to jump off a cliff and it was so cool!**


	4. Rest Day

**This was supposed to be planned differently, but everyone wanted this, so here it is! Also I'll be updating faster, nice it's fall break now!**

**Sonic's POV**

Yesterday was the best ever! Yea, I got turned on from last night. That feeling is usual gone in the morning...But that turned on feeling wasn't gone when I woke up. I sat up in the bed, and put my hands on my head.

"It's Hawaii.. The perfect place to make love." I said getting out of bed.

Before I left the room, I turned around and looked at Amy. She looked so cute sleeping! I smiled, and grabbed the key card to the hotel room. I left the hotel room, and went downstairs into the lobby to get some breakfast. I got my breakfast, and saw...Tails!? Why was he up so early! He should be getting some sleep!...I'm acting like his father now.

"Tails! Why are up so early?" I asked sitting next to him at the table.

"Cream was driving my crazy with her looks!" Tails said pulling his tails.

"You wanna have sex don't you?" I guessed.

Tails looked at me, as I ate my breakfast. I knew that's what he wanted to do. We were like brothers, we told each other everything.

"Tails, you don't have to wait till marriage." I began.

"But my parents would kill me if they found out."

"Who said they're gonna find out? I know for a fact Cream won't tell."

"I don't even have any condoms."

"We can go get some." Shadow said coming up from behind Tails.

"Ah, breakfast and sex." Knuckles said following Shadow.

They sat down, and looked at Tails and I. About a few seconds later, Silver came down. Now we can start talking. Even though we are young, we could still have fun on this trip. I mean, this was a our last trip together before college starts.

"It's Hawaii guys. We gotta bang them here." Shadow said.

"Hey, you already banged your girl and got 2 babies along the way." Silver said.

Shadow pours his water on Silver's lap.

"Hey now, cool it." I said.

"What's the plan Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

I began to think for a moment. But then, the girls came down, and saw us. We each gave each other a look. We would continue this some time later today...Before night fall. The girls sat with us, and we planned our day. We would just stay in the hotel, and a rest day. Perfect.

It's around lunch time. We ate lunch, and headed down to the pool. The girls didn't get in the water. They wanted a tan. The boys and I went in the water. I stayed in the shallow end, but Knuckles dragged me into the deep end. We wrested in the pool and talked some more. It was now around 3pm.

"Amy. The boys and I are going to go to the store." I said.

"Alright. We'll be here." Amy said putting her sunglasses on.

The boys and I left.

Amy lifted her glasses, and looked at the girls. They all laughed, knowing what they were up too. It's not that easy to fool a girl.

Back with Sonic and the boys. They went to the store. They got some food along the way.

"Alright...I know this is stupid to ask, but what size?" I asked.

"I think we're all pretty much the same size." Tails guessed.

"Say the one who is still a virgin." Knuckles teased.

"Hey now, at least Tails doesn't fuck a girl every weekend." Shadow said crossing his arms.

I knew were this was going. I grabbed a box, and threw it at Knuckles. He caught it, and checked out. Thank god it was a dude!

"Having fun in Hawaii?" The cashier asked us.

"Yea. We're here before we all head out for college." I said.

He saw the condoms, and scanned it. Please let it go through. It wouldn't scan though. Shit, this is just what we all needed.

"Do you need a price check?" Silver said pushing me aside.

"Most likely...But I know what Hawaii can do to a couple of guys like you, so this is on the house."

He put in the bag, and we left. We got back in the car and high fived each other. We drove back to the hotel. We went back to our rooms.

"Who wants to hold onto them?" Shadow asked.

"I'll do it." Knuckles said.

"Don't use them all." Tails teased.

"Shut up."

We all laughed, and waited for Knuckles do to his thing. He came back, and we headed back into the pool. We looked for the girls, but they weren't in their spot.

"Sonic!"

I turned my head. Amy was in the water, and she waved to me. We all got in, and floated around the pool.

It's late at night...Well, 7pm. We all went out to dinner. We needed a break from the hotel. We didn't go anywhere fancy. We order our food, and talked about crazy things. But then, my phone started going off. I took my phone out of my pocket, and it was my mother.

"Shhh! It's my mom!" I said before answering the phone.

"Momma's boy!" Blaze said in a cute tone.

"Mom...Everything is fine...What...N-No mom...I have to go. Love you." I said hanging up my phone.

"What did she want?" Jasmine asked.

"She just asked how we were all doing."

"And?" Tikal said.

I sank down in my seat and lowered my head.

"And she asked if I had sex, and I said no." I said my face turning red.

Everyone, even Amy, started laughing so hard. Yea, my mom still treats me like I'm fucking 5 years old. They all stopped laughing. They looked at me, and started laughing again. I sighed, and Amy grabbed my hand. She tried so hard not to laugh, but she ended up laughing. I rolled my eyes, and just went with it.

"Goodnight everyone!" Cream said before closing her hotel door.

Everyone said goodnight. Amy and I got into bed, and my phone got a text. I looked at it, and all the boys were meeting in the hall way.

"Hey, Amy. I gotta see Tails real fast." I said getting out of bed.

"Oh ok. I'll be here, sleeping."

I walked out of the hotel room. I saw Knuckles at his door, along with everyone else. He threw a condom at me, and at the rest of the boys.

"Tonight is the night!" Silver said.

"Did Tails get one?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles had a condom in the air.

"Oh no thanks...I'll just make-out with Cream." Tails said.

"No, no, no, no, Tails." I said walking over to Tails.

I held up my hand, and Knuckles threw a condom at me. I gave it to Tails, and he looked at me.

"Just in case you change your mind. You're not high school anymore, Tails." I said.

I padded his arm, and we all went back into our rooms. But I couldn't get back into my room. I knocked on the door, hoping Amy would answer. The door opened, and Amy stared at me.

"What's the magic word?" She asked blocking my way inside the hotel room.

"I love you." I guessed.

"That's more than one word, but it counts."

She turned back, and started walking back towards the room. I shut the door, and locked it. I ran to her, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and held onto me tight.

"Sonic! You scared me for a second!" Amy said opening her eyes.

"Well, your prince is here."

Amy smiled at me, and I smiled at her. I kissed her. We touched noses, and I started to walk back towards the bedroom.

"You know we're not having sex, right?" Amy said as I put her on the bed.

"Oh really? What's this then?"

I pulled out the condom, and Amy looked at me funny.

"You're kidding, right? You went out and bought condoms?" Amy said grabbing the condom from me.

"Come on, Amy. It's Hawaii." I begged.

"You're damn lucky it's Hawaii."

Yes! I was in! Amy set the condom on the night stand. She looked at it for a few seconds though.

"I wanna try something different though." Amy said looking me.

"L-Like what?" I asked a little scared.

"Remember when you said that you would have sex with me anywhere?"

I thought for a moment. I remember we were in car together, and...Oh yea! I remember now.

"Yea, I remember."

"I wanna have sex in the bathroom."

"No shower or bath tub?" I teased.

Amy got up and hit my chest. I laughed and she turned on the lights. I followed her into the bathroom, and I shut the door. Amy turned on the water and the bath tub started to fill up with warm water. I can't believe this is going to happen!

"Wait, Amy. What about the condom?" I asked taking off my shirt.

"We won't go as fast or hard...Since we're not in the bed."

"Not yet."

We stood in front of the bathroom mirror. We looked at the mirror. I could tell we're both have changed. We took off our clothes, and got in the bath tub. The water was perfect, and thing moment was perfect too. At first, Amy and I sat on the opposite side of the bath tub. She had her legs pressed up to her chest, blocking my view of her. After we got used to the water, she stood up in the bath tub. I sat up, and she sat on my lap.

"You ready?" Amy asked.

I smiled and kissed her. We haven't had sex in forever! Not really, I remember we had graduation sex about 1 or 2 months ago. Amy wrapped her arms around my neck, and her laid on her on my right shoulder. I pushed myself into her. It felt totally different without a condom on.

Amy sat all the way down. God she was tight. I slowly started to push Amy's body up and down. She moaned as I did this. I got a hand full of water, and pour it on Amy's back, trying to make her relax. I started to go a little faster, but not to fast. We didn't want the water going everywhere.

"Oh Sonic...This feels wonderful." Amy moaned.

I rubbed her back and smiled. Amy sat up, and she started to move herself up and down. I moaned a little since she was going a little harder. I grabbed her breasts and pulled on them. She giggled, and loved what I was doing.

"You're so beautiful Amy." I said.

"Thank you."

I rested my head on her chest. I could hear her heart beat. She stopped moving up and down. I pulled my hand out from the water and looked at them.

"Should we get out?" I asked Amy as I showed her my hands.

"Ha, you're getting old."

"Check your hands."

Amy checked her hands. They were fine, but they haven't been in the water as long as Sonic's hand were. I pulled out of Amy, and she got up. We drained the bath tub, and stood in the bathroom wet, and naked.

"Bed sex?" I asked with a creepy smile.

"Stop with the smiling, and let's go." Amy said opening the door.

Even though we were wet we didn't care at all. Amy laid down and I got on top of her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her soft and slowly. Amy bent her legs, and wrapped them around my waist. But then, Amy broke the kiss and I looked at her.

"Condom." She said.

I started to unwrapped myself from Amy, but she stopped me.

"I'll put it on you." Amy said with a smile.

She reached the condom. She opened it, and her hands went down. I felt her hands on me. But I didn't feel the condom on. Her hands were going up and down. I knew what she doing now, a hand job. I moaned a little, and I could feel myself getting close. She put the condom on, now it was time to go.

Once it was once, I pushed into Amy. She gasped at the sudden feeling. I started to thrust faster and harder. I was turned on. I started to pound her, and Amy started to scream. She head flew back, and I started to kiss her neck. I could tell she was in heaven.

"Oh Sonic! Yes! I'm close!" Amy screamed.

I went as fast as I could. We both hit our climax. I laid my head Amy's chest, and I didn't pull out of her.

"God, that was the best, Amy." I said.

"Mmmm...It sure was."

After a few minutes went by, I pulled out of Amy. We were dried off, and we got under the covers. I took the condom off, and we cuddled with each other until we fell fast asleep.


	5. Hating Water

**I got this idea from when I went to Hawaii. My mom got really sick (I felt so bad) and in return for being sick, the right side of her face stop working, so now only her left side works...There is no cure, but not my best trip...Enough sadness, enough this chapter! **

**Amy's POV**

Last night was the best. I never thought I would have sex in Hawaii. I remember Tikal told me that she wants to have sex in every state. Oh man, she is lucky that she isn't pregnant...At least not yet anyways.

I sat up and looked to my side. Sonic wasn't in bed. I looked in the bathroom and the lights were off. He wasn't there in too. I got up, but then looked down at my body. I needed to put some clothes on! I grabbed a green shirt, with white shorts and waked out of the bed room.

I saw Sonic in his boxers at the table. His quills were covering his face, and there was droll on the table. I slowly walked over to Sonic, and tapped his shoulder.

"Sonic...What are you doing?" I asked.

"I feel...Like shit." Sonic mumbled.

I lifted Sonic' head. I knew we shouldn't have had sex after we spent all day in the water. I sent his head back down on the table, and went into the room. Lucky, I brought my first-aid kit. I came back and sat on the table.

"Can you sit up?" I asked.

Sonic sat up. He looked so weak, and tired. His eyes were red, and it looked liked he lost all his color. I felt his head, and it was burning up.

"Get in bed, Sonic." I pointed to the bedroom.

As Sonic got up he started to cough. Instead of going to bedroom, he went toward the couch. He laid on the couch, and closed his eyes. This is worst than I thought. I called his name put he wouldn't answer me. I stood in front of him.

"Sonic!" I said.

"Whaaat?" Sonic said.

"Do you have water in your ears?"

He gave me a thumbs up, meaning yes.

"I'll be right back." I said.

I grabbed the key card for the hotel room, and left the room. I knocked on Tails and Cream's hotel door. The opened and there stood Tails. He had shirt off, but he was wearing shorts. Cream was still wearing her night gown.

"Hey, Amy. What's up?" Tails asked.

"Sonic is really sick." I said.

"Really!? With that?"

"I have no idea. I think he got sick with all the water yesterday."

"Or maybe he has and STD!" Tails teased.

"I'm surprised you know what that is." I said letting myself in his hotel room.

I sat next to Cream, and she got me some coffee. We all talked for a while, and we finally figured something out. I went back to my room, and Tails went to go tell all the other about Sonic.

"I'm back." I said closing the door.

I heard Sonic snoring. I sighed, and began to make something for Sonic. He had the TV on, but I turned it off. The microwave went off, and I looked at Sonic to see if the noise woke him up. I made him a bowl of soup. I set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. I saw his phone, and picked it up. There was a message from his father.

"Sonic...Wake up." I said sitting on the floor.

Sonic opened his eyes, and looked at me. He saw the bowl, and tried to sit up. I set his phone down and helped him.

"I made you some soup...In case it helps."

"Thanks Ames...I would kiss you, but I don't want to get you sick."

I grinned, and started to feed him soup.

"After a while, there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Jasmine all walked in. They notice Sonic and rushed over to him.

"Whoa, back up guys. He needs his space." I said getting in front of everyone.

"Sorry Amy. But what can we do to help?" Jasmine asked holding her hands together.

"Well, I need to go to the store to get some stuff for Sonic." I began.

"Perfect!" Silver said. "We can stay here and you girls go to the store."

"Yea. You'll be much faster than us." Knuckles said looking at Sonic.

The guys started to push us out the door.

"Make sure he eats all of his soup!" Cream said.

"Alright, alright." Shadow said shutting the door.

The girls and I stared at each other. I felt my pockets and notice something.

"Ah fuck! I forget the car keys!" I said.

Tikal knocked on the door. The door opened, and Tails was there holding the car keys, and key card. Tikal grabbed them and gave it to me.

* * *

><p>We made it to the store. We got to the store just in time, because it started to rain. We found some medicine, and we also got ourselves a little treat...By treat I mean candy. We paid for the things, and left the store.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're here." I said parking the car.<p>

"Good. I need my space!" Tikal said getting out of the car.

Everyone got out of the car, and went back up to my hotel room. But before we walked in, we sat down in the lobby. It was raining bad outside. It's a good thing we got to the hotel just in time. We talked for a while, and about last night.

"I thought Sonic got sick from sex last night...I got so scared." I whispered to my friends.

"STD." Jasmine winked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed little.

"What about you Cream?" Blaze asked.

"Tails and I are still waiting." Cream said looking down.

"Nothing's wrong with that." I said.

"But Sonic gave Tails a condom just in case." Jasmine said.

"You never know." Tikal said putting her feet up.

There was a moment of silent. We knew then it was time to head up to my room. We took the stairs...Boy, that was a big mistake!

"Shit, Amy! Why did we take the stairs!?" Complained Blaze.

"Because we burn fat." I said walking slowly up the stairs.

"We're only on level two!" Jasmine said seeing the level two sigh.

We all looked at each other. We took the elevator instead. We reached my room. I got the key card out, and swiped it. I opened the door slowly, and walked in. The girl followed me, but we stopped once we saw the guys.

"Oh...My...God." Jasmine said.

"What the hell..." Blaze said.

"Let's take pictures." I said grabbing my phone.

We all took pictures of the boys. This was the best thing ever! They were all sleeping with Sonic!

Sonic was sitting up, but his head was hanging. Tails was resting his head on Sonic's shoulder while sleeping. Knuckles was sitting in chair, curled up in a little ball and hiding his face with his hands. Shadow was sleeping on the floor, with Silver right next to him. They had their arms wrapped around each other. Blaze and Jasmine both took pictures of that.

"That's so cute." Cream said with a smile.

"Yea...Couldn't ask for anything better." Tikal said crossing her arms.

We sat at the table and watched the boys sleep. We had nothing better to do. I just hope Sonic is better by tomorrow...It's almost time to leave.


	6. Make The Most Of It

**Sonic's POV**

It's the next day. I woke up in bed. I have no idea how got there, but I had a feeling that Amy got Knuckles to do that. I didn't feel sick or anything! I sat up and rubbed my head. I checked my phone and my dad had texted me...Yesterday though.

I looked over at Amy, who was still sleeping. I crawled out of bed, and went to get some breakfast. I got a piece of paper and wrote a note to Amy. I left the hotel room, and went to Silver and Blaze's room. I knocked on their door. It was around 8:45am. Silver opened the door, and then smiled.

"You look better." Silver said.

"Yea...I feel better."

"What was wrong with you, anyways?" Silver asked.

"I don't really know...I think the water just got to me. It was in my ears, and in my lugs and it was awful."

"At least you're better now. Stupid water."

"Oh my god! Sonic! Get your ass in here." Blaze called from the couch.

Silver let me in, and I sat next to Blaze. She had her phone in her hands. She showed me pictures, and I looked at Silver.

"What the hell were we doing!?" I asked looking at phone.

"I have no idea." Silver shrugged.

"All you boys fell asleep, and we all took pictures." Blaze said laughing.

She showed me a picture of Silver and Shadow hugging in their sleep. I laughed so hard.

"Silver and Shadow hugging!?" I laughed.

"I know right!?" Blaze said.

Silver rolled his eyes.

"It's no use!" Silver cried. **(OMG Sonic 06!)**

Blaze and I stopped laughing. I left their hotel room, and we would met each other in the lobby. On my way to my room, I banged on all of my friend's door, waking them up.

"Everyone get dressed and in the lobby!" I yelled through the hall.

I hurried into my hotel room, just in case some people I didn't know got mad. Amy was awake, and she was in her bra and underwear. She looked at me and smiled.

"Some one looks better." She said holding a cup of coffee.

"Yea...Get dressed, we're all going to the lobby."

I went to our bedroom. I couldn't find any of my clothes.

"Amy, where are our clothes?" I asked.

"I already packed everything. Since it's our last day."

"Aw you're the best girlfriend ever."

I kissed her, and we got dressed. Everyone was already in the lobby. We ate breakfast, and we went shopping.

"I have to get a shirt here." Jasmine said.

All the girls ran to a different place in the store. This store was 2 stories high. I followed Amy around the store. It felt like forever though!

"Amy, are you done looking?" I asked.

"Not yet...Just go sit down or something."

Amy saw a pair of ear rings. She screamed and took them. She got a lot of things. Soon, each of the girls checked out, and we went back to the hotel rooms. Amy packed up all of her things, and we met the others back in the lobby.

"Let's go to the beach, one last time." Tails said.

"Yea. It will be fun." Tikal said.

"We can watch the sunset together!" Cream said thinking about it.

"We can go after lunch." Amy said.

We all agreed on that. I wasn't getting on the water...Well, maybe I could get my feet wet, but nothing else. Everyone went back to their rooms to pack their things. Amy and I watched some TV. There wasn't really anything on, so we just talked about different things.

"I wonder what college will be like." Amy said cuddling next to me.

"Yea...We'll both be at a different college." I said rubbing Amy's back.

She sat up and looked at me. She crawled into my lap.

"To bad...We won't have time for this." Amy said taking off her shirt.

She started to kiss me. She placed my hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. True, we won't have time for this. I pulled her closer, so her body was pressing up to mine. I broke the kiss, and started to kiss her bust line. She moaned a little, and looked up.

"Ah, Sonic..." She moaned.

Before I could get to the good part, we heard a knock on the door. Amy put her shirt back on, and I answered the door. It was Tails.

"What's up, buddy?" I asked.

"Cream was wondering if Amy come see Cream. She needs help with some girl stuff."

"I loved too!" Amy said.

She kissed my cheek and went into Tails and Cream's room. I let Tails in, and we talked for a while.

"You know Amy was just about to take off her clothes for me." I said throwing Tails a bottom of water.

"Cream would never do that."

"Not yet, at least...She'll do it when the time is right." I said sitting on the couch.

We talked about guy stuff. Soon, Amy came back, and Tails left. We ate lunch, and everyone was ready for the beach. We walked to the beach, and it was around 5pm. Mostly everyone was gone. There were a couple of people but they were about to leave.

"What time does the sunset start?" Jasmine asked.

"It should start at 6:30." Tails said looking at his watch.

"Geek." Shadow coughed.

I slapped Shadow's head. Knuckles sat down, and watched the ocean. We all followed, and sat next to each other. The ocean was perfect. The sun was right about to set.

Soon it was 6:30. The sunset was the best thing ever. After a few minutes went by, I got up and Amy followed me. We got our feet in the water. Amy and I turned around, facing each other. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and Amy wrapped her arms around my neck.

"This sunset is the second best thing I ever saw." I said touching my nose to Amy.

"What's the best thing you ever saw?"

"You."

Cream saw Amy and I in the ocean. All you could see was our shadows though. It was the perfect thing Cream ever saw. She got out her camera, and took a picture of us, kissing. Soon, Any and I came back, and everyone did what we just did. The sunset was the perfect background.

"Let's take a group photo!" Cream said.

We set up the camera, and we all got in the water. We faced the camera, and smiled. The sunset was the best background ever! The ocean was the best too.

This was our very last trip together...Along with our last picture together. Course we could always go on more trips, but this on was the last one before college starts. Nothing could be better. Being with my closest friends, and a moment that couldn't get any better. Best. Trip. Ever.

**The End! Their Last Trip! I hoped you guys liked it! Up next is 'College Horror.' So MANY people wanted that! I'm glad!**


End file.
